


Blue Dagger

by bluesnapdragon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesnapdragon/pseuds/bluesnapdragon
Summary: The elusive Blue Dagger can't be caught.. but Karma will do everything in his power to bring them down.. or will he too, join the Dagger?[Basically a mafia/crime group AU! Takes place after graduation :) ]
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Kudos: 19





	Blue Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I apologise for any spelling or grammar inconsistencies, I only proofread it once :) Please give constructive criticism so I can work on my writing <3

Karma sat in his office, a calm numbness clouding his thoughts. They’d been chasing the elusive “Blue Dagger” for the past 18 months without any breakthroughs. Up until yesterday, the task force had found nothing. They couldn’t trace anything to the supposed crime group, and even the police force they were working under was beginning to doubt the existence of the mafia group that had supposedly been connected to a string of serious crime. The only reason the connection between the crimes and the mafia group had been made was because of a tip, sent in from an anonymous caller a couple of years prior. It had taken Karma nearly twelve months to pull a task force together, and even after all his hard work, he had begun to give up hope as well. 

But yesterday, the biggest lead since the very beginning of the investigation had been brought to light. Once again, an anonymous caller sent in a tip. But this time, they sent in evidence, and times for when a supposed drop was taking place. Karma had been sceptical, but Isogai had assured him nothing would go wrong. So, Karasuma began the formal process of planning the raid, while Karma sat in his office idly chewing on a pen. The Blue Dagger case was certainly interesting. Its existence is well known, yet there is no proof it exists. They always leave a tag, a blue dagger wedged into the nearest wall, but there’s no evidence anyone was even at the scene of these crimes. They were a huge, well-known group, yet no one could confirm they exist. It frustrated Karma, so he had become hellbent on finding the group and taking them down. 

Abruptly, a door clicks open, snapping Karma out of his daze. Karasuma strides in, with a very small, hardly registerable grin on his face. Karma hadn’t seen him genuinely smile for ages, the man was always so uptight and stressed.

“You ready? They’re all loading into the van now, and Itona has surveillance and back up covered.”

With a begrudging sigh, Karma slung his gun over his back and positioned himself next to his second in command. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be... But I can’t help but to feel like somethings wrong- it seems too easy to be real, and we don’t even know if the caller can be trusted.” 

He’d had a nagging feeling in his gut since the sting operation was announced. He swore something felt off.

“Come on Karma, you’ve got to have a little faith in your team. Even if the operation is a bust, they’ll get us out safely. There is no way anything will go wrong.” The pair walked out of the office, and into the main warehouse. 

“Goodmorning sir, ready when you are! You and Karasuma go in first, I’ll send in the rest of the backup force if anything goes south. Stay alert, and don’t die. Good luck!” Itona quipped. 

Shaking his head, Karma turned to face the van and strode to the back. Facing his team, he quickly briefed them and double-checked that everyone knew what they needed to do. Soon enough, the van doors swung shut and the only noise that could be heard was the rattling of the van on the road. 

\------------------------

The van silently pulled into an alleyway across from the plaza where the drop was supposed to be. Karma silently prepared himself and met Karasuma outside the van. 

‘If anything suspicious happens, we get out of there, got it? You do not, under any circumstances decide to play the hero. Be careful Karma, and keep your mind sharp”. 

Karma nodded and started to move into his position, a vantage point they found in the plaza after a quick sweep a few days prior. He signalled to Karasuma, and Karasuma pointed toward a dark figure sat at a table a few meters away from where Karma was stood. The figure seemed relaxed, and... waiting? Karma caught a glimpse of blue hair and tenses up. Blue hair? It couldn’t be- The figure turns around, making eye contact with Karma and smirking. Karma went rigid, and his eyes widened with shock.

“..Nagisa?” 

Nagisa turns back around, turning to face the young women walking toward him. She sits down next to him and pulls out a purple purse. She looks around quickly, and Karma and Karasuma quickly move to hide in the shadows. The purse is slid across the table to Nagisa, who quickly pulls it into his coat. He leans in and whispers something to the blonde lady, and she reels, shocked. Her eyes dart around the plaza until they land on Karasuma, and her shock morphs into a sly smirk. 

Suddenly, Nagisa raises his hand in the air, a blue dagger glinting in his hand. All hell breaks loose. Ten men run at both Karma and Karasuma, and Karasuma goes down fast. A taller man sneaks up behind him and presses a cloth to his mouth, and he drops to the ground with a sickening crunch. 

Karma growls, baring his teeth at the oncoming attackers. He makes quick work of the first three, throwing them against the wall with brute force. The next two are very quickly on the floor, and Karma moves to face the remaining four. With deadly accuracy, Karma pulls out his rifle and hits all four men in their legs, crippling them instantly. Blood sprays all around, making an eerie squelch sound as they hit the concrete. Karma pants, his eyes scanning around the plaza. 

Suddenly, his body tenses up. Something isn’t right... It feels cold all of a sudden...  
Nagisa appears in front of him, bringing his hands together in a paralysing clap. Karma’s knees give way, and he loses control of his body. 

“It’s been a while Karma... We have a lot to catch up on”

With a blur of blue and an impending feeling of bloodlust surrounding him, Karma blacks out, dead to the world. 

\-----------------------

Karma slowly drifts into consciousness, his head pounding and his eyes blurring in and out of focus. He notices the barren room around him, and how surprisingly elegant it is for a holding cell. His hands are bound to the chair arms, his weapons lined up on the ground in front of him, well out of his reach. The black door creaks loudly, announcing an arrival. Karmas head whips up to face his captor, only to find two cool blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Hm, your a very hard person to find, Karma Akabane~” 

Nagisa squats in front of Karma, his lips curling into a sinister smirk. He reaches up to rip the gag out of Karma’s mouth, watching silently as Karma splutters and gasps to regain his breath. 

“I’m going to wipe that shit-eating grin right off your face you ass” he growls.

Nagisa laughs lightly, genuine joy in his eyes when he sees how mad the red-haired man is.

“You’ve been missing since we graduated Nagisa, I thought you died! No one has been able to find you for years, and you decide to show up now?” 

“Ah you see my friend, this isn’t a coincidence. I myself, have been looking for you for an awfully long time. It’s surprising how hard it is to find you, but I was even more surprised to find you haven’t changed since I last saw you in highschool~” 

Karma reels back, trying to mask the shock and surprise in his eyes. 

“Oh don’t look so butthurt Karma, you honestly can’t be arrogant enough to still believe I’m the supposedly innocent boy you knew in high school? It’s been nearly five years, people change.” Nagisa drawls.

“But- how are you the blue dagger? The Nagisa I knew wasn’t anything like thi-”

Nagisa clamps a hand over his mouth quickly, sending a deadly glare at Karma. He moves his hand to pull Karmas jaw up so they are face to face. 

“The Nagisa you knew was a lie Karma. I thought that you of all people would’ve understood that..” 

With a dejected sigh, Nagisa turns toward the door, turning over his shoulder to face Karma. 

“You will understand Karma. But until then, you are of no use to me. “ He turns to the person outside the doorway

“Knock him out for me, and move him out of that godforsaken cell... He’s my guest after all ”


End file.
